Light in the Darkness
by MileyLoonaticsFan96
Summary: When two new girls come along, the Scoobies and A.I. must join together to stop an evil all-girl killer gang that's been around for 200 years. Sequel to "Remember December"
1. Time for Fun

Light in the Darkness

Just a heads-up, this is the third in a series of stories about Angel's twin sister, Angela, and the first 2 were simply for Angel and not Buffy. So if you wanna read those 2 first, you'll have to go check the main Angel category and look for "Secrets of a Demon named Angel" and "Remember December". Have fun reading!

P.S. This takes place shortly after "Provider" and "Doublemeat Palace".

Chapter 1: Time for Fun

In the Hyperion Hotel in Los Angeles, 5 people were in the lobby. One was a girl with curly brunette hair. One was a green-skinned male demon. One was a black man. One was a girl with short, blondish hair. The last was a British brunette man with glasses.

"So when do you think we're going to get a new client?" asked the blonde girl, "Business has been pretty slow lately."

"Hey, one's walking up right now," said the black man, noticing the outline of a person coming toward the front door.

In walked a beautiful young woman with shiny brown hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing a long white dress with a glittering light pink belt. To the 3 guys, she seemed to radiate as though her beauty and the softness of her heart shone on the outside. "Hi," said the girl, nervously, "Is this Angel Investigations?"

"Uh, yes, it is," said the British man, "I'm Wesley Wyndam-Price, the man in charge." He went over to her. "How can we help you?"

"I really need to speak to you guys…all of you."

"Oh, I'll go get our one missing member," said the blonde girl. She went over to the stairs. "ANGEL!"

The client covered her ears. That blonde girl sure could scream loudly.

A handsome young man with black hair came down the stairs. "Cordelia, next time you need me, don't yell so loud. You almost woke up Connor." He then noticed the beautiful young woman that had walked in. Her radiation seemed to go on and off to him. "Can I help you?"

"My name's Divinity," said the client, "I…there's no easy way for me to say this, but…you're in danger. I'm in danger. Our dangers are related. I just thought I'd come warn you."

The brunette girl came over to her. "What do you mean we're in danger? If you're in danger, how does that relate to us being in danger? We've never seen you before…have we?"

"I don't think so, Fred," said Angel.

"Nope," said Cordelia.

"Well, it involves a girl I think you guys know," said Divinity, walking closer to Angel and Cordelia, "Her name is…Angela."

Angel stood there in shock. "Huh?"

* * *

A young blonde woman kicked the Vampire in the stomach. The 2 were in the middle of a graveyard fighting.

"One question," said the blonde girl, "Why on earth are you this bad at fighting? Honestly, I've met sausage links that hit harder than you." The Vampire knocked her back, making her fall backwards onto the grass.

"Hard enough for you?" Before he could make another move, he turned to dust, revealing a tall man in a leather jacket with blonde hair.

"Spike!" the blonde woman scolded, "I almost had him!"

"Lying on the ground with no stake, I can see that," said Spike. He held out his hand and helped her stand up. "So, how've you been?"

"I'm working at a fast food restaurant," said the blonde woman, "My Vampire slaying is shoddy at best lately. The Big Bads I'm fighting this year are 3 nerds. And the closest thing I have to a boyfriend is a neutered Vampire who gambles for kittens. How do you think I've been doing?"

"Look--"

"Buffy!" A young man with dark hair came up to her.

"What is it, Xander?" asked Buffy.

"Anya and Willow and I spotted a new Vamp girl down the street," said Xander as a redhead girl and a blonde girl came up behind him.

"And…"

"We didn't get a chance to fight her and she's headed this way," said the blonde girl.

"And we're not certain whether or not she brought back-up," said the redhead.

"Where's Dawn?" asked Buffy.

"She's back at your house with Tara," said Xander.

"Then where's Vamp girl?"

A girl fell from a tree behind them, landing firmly on her feet. When she stood up straight, she revealed her appearance: She had short, silky brown hair, pale cream skin, dark blue eyes, and a skin-tight burgundy cat-suit. "I'm right here, Slayer."

Buffy took a stake from Xander. "Let's get this over with. First things first: who are you?"

"Name's Darkana," said the Vamp girl, walking closer, "Yes, I know you are the Slayer, but I haven't had the pleasure of meeting your little friends."

"And you're not going to before I stake you."

"Oh, all talk, let's walk. Fight or no fight?"

"Oh, we're doing this." Buffy ran over to her and kicked her in face.

Darkana simply kicked her back. "Nice moves, Slayer, but I'm better." She kicked Buffy again, knocking her to the ground. "I would deal with it here and now, but..." She sighed as if in disappointment. "…I've got somewhere I have to be. You know, places to go, people to kill, so…catch you later." She morphed into a cat and walked off.

Buffy blinked in shock. "Willow, Spike, do you think a Vampire would be able to do something like that if she used magic?"

"Well, Buffy, I haven't cracked a spell book in days, weeks even," said the redhead (whose name was obviously Willow), "If I do know, I don't remember."

"I…think I've seen that girl before," said Spike, "I think I came across her once in Europe and she did that same thing before I could fight her."

"So what you're saying is," said the blonde (Anya, of course), "you know this girl?"

"I might, I'm not sure," said Spike, "I do know that I've seen a Vampire do that once before, I just can't remember the details."

"Well, maybe it'll come to you," said Xander, "Let's get back to Buffy's house to check on Dawn and get some sleep."

The group walked off.


	2. Start the Party

Chapter 2: Start the Party

Angel and the group were collected in the office in the hotel. Wesley was sitting in the main chair, Divinity was sitting in the guest chair, and the rest of the group was strewn around the rest of the room.

"It's kind of a long story how this happened," said Divinity, "Someone I know came along a couple days ago and…things started happening. Let me just ask you one thing: how do you guys know Ain—er, Angela?"

"Well," Angel said, a bit caught off-guard by the way this girl had almost used Angela's demon name, "she's my twin sister." Divinity stared at him in shock, blinking a couple times. "I know, it's kind of shocking when you find out about--"

"Where is she?" Divinity interrupted.

"I don't know, but I can get her here," said Angel.

"Well, you better get her here fast," said Divinity, "She's not safe alone."

Angel turned to Cordelia. _I don't think she's safe with or without us._

_You should still bring her here, just in case, _Cordelia responded.

_We don't know if this girl's telling the truth or not._

_And what if she is?_

"I'll call her." Angel left the room. He went over to the stairs and kept out of sight of anyone in the office. _Angela…Where are you? We need you to come back here.

* * *

_

Angela was lying in a hotel room on a bed, next to a little brunette girl who was holding a bear.

_Angela…Where are you?_

Angela was shocked to hear her brother's voice (even if it was just his thoughts) after all the time he had spent away from her. _Angel? What is it? What's wrong?_

_We need you to come back…Take Evelyn and get up here as fast as you can…_

Angela glanced over at the little girl lying next to her. "Evelyn, honey, we got to go."

"Why?"

"Angel's calling us back."

* * *

Back in Sunnydale, Xander closed a book on the coffee table in the Summers' living room. "There is nothing in here that matches the description of the Vamp girl we met tonight. How are we going to find her if we don't know who or what she is?"

"Well, we know her name and that she's capable of turning into a cat," said Willow.

A teenage girl with long brown hair stood up. "I'm getting tired of all this researching since it's not getting us anywhere. Maybe we can just call for help."

"From who?" asked Buffy. The girl gave her a look. "Oh, no, Dawn, we are not calling Angel."

"Why not?" asked Anya, "Wesley is with him and he's good at the research. And how do we know they don't need our help right now?"

"Anya's right," said Willow, "Plus, you did say that you have a few days off from your job. Why don't we spend those days down in LA?"

"OK, fine, but I'm not happy about it." Buffy stood up. "But before we go, where's Spike?"

That's when the Vampire sat up behind the couch and stood up to see everyone looking at him. "What? I got tired."

"Well, too bad," said Buffy, "You're staying here to watch Dawn while we go down to LA."

"Oh no," said Dawn, "I am not staying here alone with Spike. I had enough of that this past summer while you were dead. Angel is probably way better protection, too, since Spike has that stupid chip in his head. Plus, you're the Slayer and I'm your sister. We have to stay together."

Buffy thought about it. "Alright, Spike can just stay in his crypt and keep watch on the town while we're gone. Let's go."

"Aren't we going to call Angel first?" asked Xander, grabbing his coat.

"No," said Buffy, "Let's surprise him."

* * *

Divinity talked the group into letting her stay there a few days while they were waiting on Angela so that she could explain the whole thing. Angel had explained to Fred and Lorne (the demon guy) about his sister, but he had left out the part about the telepathic link that had kept him in touch with her and let him talk to Cordelia, Gunn, and Wesley in secret for the past year or 2.

Lorne was now upstairs watching the baby, Connor. Fred and Wesley were asleep in the office (they'd been researching for a while). Gunn and Cordelia and Angel and Divinity were all in the lobby, waiting on Angela. Finally, the door opened.

"Oh, good, you're h--" Angel stopped in mid-sentence when he realized it was Dawn at the door and not Angela. "Dawn."

"What're you doing here?" asked Cordelia.

"Well, we had a bit of a situation and we were hoping you could--"

"Wait, 'we'?" asked Cordelia, "What's with the 'we'? Who's 'we'? Don't tell me you brought Xander."

"Alright, I won't tell you," said Dawn.

Xander and Anya then came in, fighting.

"Oh, then why don't you just jump in a lake and--"

"An, we're here," Xander interrupted.

Anya turned to see the people in the lobby. "Oh. Never mind then. I can see a long introduction is needed."

"Obviously," said Gunn, "I'll go get Wes and Fred." He walked into the office.

"So…"Anya said, "How've you been lately?"

"I take it it's not just you 3," said Angel.

"Good guess," said Xander as Willow walked in.

"Hi, Angel," Willow said, walking over to Cordelia, "And Cordelia. You cut your hair."

"Yeah, I did," said Cordelia, "Thanks for noticing."

"You're blonde, too," said Willow.

Wesley, Fred, and Gunn came out of the office then and Lorne came down the stairs.

"Well…" said Xander, coming over to the group, "Maybe we should've called first. I tried to tell her, but she said we should surprise you."

"Which 'her' are we talking about exactly?" asked Divinity, confused.

"Me."

Angel was shocked to hear that voice. He hadn't talked to her in months. He turned back to the door to see Buffy Summers, his ex-girlfriend, standing at the door.

"Hey, Angel."

Angela and Evelyn chose that moment to come in.

"OK, what…" Angela then noticed how full of people the lobby was. "Well, this is kind of awkward. Maybe we should come back later."

"No!" Divinity quickly objected, "I mean…you…alright, long story short, I'm just as confused as you are. What in the world is going on here?"

"Just a warning ahead of time," said Xander, "telling this story is going to take a while. So, who's going first?"

"Well, we've been waiting long enough to hear this girl's story," said Cordelia, gesturing to Divinity, "So, now that Angela's here, go on."

"Well…I'm not certain that…" Divinity was obviously stalling. "Someone else go first please."

"Alright then," said Buffy, "I'm Buffy Summers. Angel and I were dating but he moved down here. Back in Sunnydale tonight, we ran across a…" She turned to Cordelia and Angel. "…_strange_ girl." Cordelia and Angel understood what she meant immediately and Wesley caught on in a second or 2.

While the conversation kept going, nobody seemed to notice the beetle walking through the door. The beetle snuck in and went up the wall to the ceiling, staring down at the group.

Finally, Divinity, Angela, Lorne, Angel, Anya, and Evelyn were the only ones left to tell their stories.

"Well, go on, now, then," said Cordelia, egging on Divinity, "We've got to hear this story sooner or later."

The beetle turned into Darkana. She jumped onto the balcony. "Yeah, but I don't think you want to." The group turned to see her coming down the stairs. "It's really long and confusing if I'm right. Anyway…" She then noticed Divinity. "Wait, Divinity?"

"Darkana?" Divinity asked.

"Darkana?" Angela said.

"Aingael?" Darkana.

"Aingael?" Divinity.

"Divinity?" Angela.

"Xander!" Xander. Everyone gave him looks. "Sorry."

"What is going on here?" asked Cordelia, "How do you 3 know each other?"

"It's a long story," Angela said. She turned back to Darkana. "Darkana, I haven't seen you in, like…15 years!" She turned to Divinity. "And Divinity, I haven't seen you in 50!"

"Uh, 75, if I'm correct," said Divinity, "It's been a while."

"Whoa, whoa, wait," said Xander, "You 2 are Vampires as well?" Angela and Divinity nodded. "What's going on here?"

"Thank you!" Cordelia shouted.

Darkana groaned. "Oh, forget this. I'm out." She turned to go out the back door.

Angela waved her hand and the door closed itself. "You're not getting out that easy."

Darkana waved her hand and the lights went out. The group could just hear the door open and close before the lights came on again.

"OK, I guess you can get out that easily," Angela corrected herself.

"Can you guys please explain what in the world is going now?" Cordelia practically shouted.

"OK, OK, if you must know…" Angela turned back to the door Darkana had gone out of. The sun would be up in a couple hours. "Div, you take it from here." She elbowed Divinity as she said it.

"OK, fine." Divinity sighed. "Darkana is my twin sister."

Everyone was silent from shock for a couple minutes.

"Huh?" Anya finally said.


	3. Explanation

Chapter 3: Explanation

"So where do we start?" Angela asked the group after they had all gotten ready to hear the story.

"Well, why don't we start at the part of what Divinity and this Darkana girl are?" Cordelia suggested, "And how you know them."

"And how you know Angel would be another inclusion," said Dawn.

"Well," Divinity said, "Darkana and I were born to a human father and a demon mother. She was a Remori demon."

"I thought they were extinct 500 years ago," Wesley pointed out. Angela and Divinity both gave him looks. "Oh."

"Yeah, she died when we were 3," said Divinity, "Along comes a Vampire when we're 16. Our demon selves kick out as he bites us and I trade my human self for soulful Vampire, whereas Darkana became bloodthirsty. We both changed our names, but I don't remember what they originally were."

"When I left the demons that Darla handed me over to," said Angela, "I went to go start my own killer gang. The first ones I met were Darkana and Divinity. Divinity refused to join up, but Darkana said 'yes' in a second. After I had Darkana on my side, Divinity ran off and the 2 of us found 5 other girls. We joined our powers and the ones who weren't already immortal were immortalized. We called ourselves the Gales and we were feuding for a while with Angelus' team, but the 2 teams didn't actually meet until the beginning of this past century and then I got my soul back and it started going on and off and I eventually just quit the team entirely and came here to LA, where I met my twin brother."

"You have a twin brother?" Buffy asked, "Who is he?" Angela nodded towards Angel. "Oh. You have a twin sister and didn't tell me."

"I didn't know, Buffy," Angel said, "We were separated at birth and just met a couple years ago."

"I can attest to that," said Cordelia.

"And me, too," Wesley added.

"The one thing we're missing," Fred added, "is why Divinity came here for Angela."

"Well…" Divinity didn't say anything.

"What did you do?" asked Angela.

"Nothing," said Divinity, "But Darkana and the other Gales came across Darla when she was on her way up here and I just so happened to overhear them talking about how they knew about you having a twin brother. They figured you'd be around here and wanted to come looking for you. But what I don't get is why they went to Sunnydale first. I know Angel was there a few years ago, but if you never were--"

"You do realize that Sunnydale is on top of the Hell-Mouth, right?" Xander pointed out.

Divinity was silent for a few seconds. "Well, that explains it. Who would be dumb enough to build a city on top of the Hell-Mouth?"

"It's kind of complicated," said Willow, "But now that we have everything put together, all we need to know is who and what the Gales are and we can figure out how to fight them. Problem solved."

"Yeah, not gonna happen," Angela said, "All 6 of them are pure evil and impossible to defeat."

"Well, Darkana is half-Vampire and half-demon," said Buffy, "We just have to figure out a way to slay her and then we dust the others. No big deal."

"Uh, yeah, big deal," said Angela, "I'm the only full Vampire from that group. It's not possible to dust the others unless you catch them at the right moment or something. All of them have powers, too. Darkana can shape-shift and manipulate darkness."

"Which explains how she was able to turn into a cat and shut down all the lights in the hotel," said Xander.

"Exactly," said Angela, "And then there's Melody. Half-demon, half…well, actually I don't think anyone knows what the other half is. She can control and manipulate minds. And Famina who is half-Oracle and therefore can see the future. She's also half-Vampire and can steal memories. Not erase, steal. Any of the memories you'd lose would go right into her. And Tameeka…she's the only one who's any part real human and it's just half. She's half-Ghost and an elemental. Then, Cassie. Her real name is Cassiopeia, actually, but everyone calls her Cassie. She a telepathic pure-blood Witch. And lastly, Isabella, half-Vampire, half-Werewolf."

"'Half-Werewolf'?" Buffy asked, "How can someone be half-Werewolf?"

"Simple," said Divinity, "You get bitten, change like a normal Werewolf for your first cycle, and, every night afterwards, not just on full moons, you can voluntarily change into a wolf."

"Plus, she has super strength and super speed," said Angela, "Going after any one of them would be suicide."

"Hey, we've faced Darkana twice on the same night and survived," said Anya, "Except for the fact that Buffy, regardless of being the Slayer, was almost injured, but still."

"Yeah, because she didn't aim to kill," said Angela, "She wanted to get you out of the way long enough to let in the other Gales, but she didn't want to kill any of you. She didn't know where Angel was and she wanted to find out. Now, she knows." She sat down next to Divinity.

Silence. To some of them, especially Dawn, it seemed as though the silence lasted forever, but it was really only a few minutes before Anya broke in again.

"So," Anya said, "what do you think they're up to in the meantime?"

* * *

Darkana came into a dark, abandoned building on the other side of town. She was in the shape of a cat again, until she came to a dark room, then she turned back to her normal form and turned on the lights, closing the door to the room behind her. "Good news, girls, I found our kids."

5 girls were in the room, smiling at the news.

Melody had very pale beige skin and green eyes. Her black hair stretched halfway down her arms. She was wearing a light purple dress with a green ribbon tied around the waist.

Famina had shoulder-length blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Her skin was a very light tan. She was wearing a V-neck, long-sleeved black top and denim Capri's.

Tameeka had brownish white skin and short hair that was so blonde it was almost white. Her eyes were a very dark brown. She was wearing a brown dress top (the same color as her eyes) and pink leggings.

Cassie was the shortest in the group (about a centimeter shorter than Tameeka and Darkana). She had brown eyes, red hair (like Willow), and beige skin. She was just wearing a simple hot pink spaghetti-strap dress with a puffy skirt.

Isabella had reddish brown eyes and light brown hair. Her skin was about the same shade as Cassie's and she was wearing a brown T-shirt with a print of pink flowers, a pleated mini skirt, and a pair of leather cowboy boots.

"So," said Famina, "what's the scoop on the soulful Vamp duo?"

"They've got their own group now," said Darkana, sitting down, "There's…14 of them now, including my sister."

"Ooh, I love a challenge," said Melody, "Oh, wait…we'll never meet one. Every group we fight is just another feeding session for you, Fame, and Is."

"Don't call me that!" Isabella snapped, "I got tired of that after we killed that Slayer in Norway."

"In case you don't remember," said Tameeka, "Aingael killed her. We need our leader back."

"Uh, I'm sitting right here!" Darkana said, "We don't need Aingael. We need her brother out of the way. What're you picking up, Fame?"

Famina closed her eyes. "A Slayer…3 Vampires…an ex-Witch…an ex-vengeance demon…a demon…an ex-Watcher…your sister…a part-demon girl who gets visions from the PTB…and, get this, the Key!"

"Well, how 'bout that?" asked Cassie, "A Vampire Slayer on the same side as 3 Vampires. I figured after we heard about that Slayer in the 50's that it wasn't possible even if the Vamps had souls."

"Well, all 3 of them do," said Famina, eyes still closed, "Let's dig into that Slayer…WHOA!" Her eyes snapped open.

"What is it, Fame?" asked Melody, alarmed by her friend's sudden outcry.

"She's died and come back twice! That is not normal!"

Darkana leaned forward in her seat. "So there's 2 other Slayers out there."

"Well, maybe just one," said Isabella, "I heard that one of them is in jail."

Famina closed her eyes again. "And this Slayer is the Key's sister. Those monks must have known what they were doing. And Anyanka is the ex-demon! And the other demon is from Pylea. And Aingael's brother has a kid!"

"I thought Vampires couldn't have kids," said Cassie.

"They can't," said Famina, "They still don't know what happened with this one. And the third Vamp is…no way. She's the Amwyn a Difetha!"

"The—you've gotta be kidding!" said Tameeka, "There's no way they'd keep her on their side!"

"None of them know anything about it, not even her," Famina said, "But we know. We're gonna have some fun with these guys."

Melody started to leave the room. "I'll go get the Daggers of Cythrus."

"I thought you were saving those for a special occasion," Cassie said. Melody gave her a look. "Oh." Melody nodded and left.


	4. Earth is Fickle

Chapter 4: Earth is Fickle

The group was getting their own rooms in the hotel to get some rest. Angel and Angela were going to go looking for the Gales while the rest of the group was sleeping and the rest of them would look in the morning (except Lorne and Evelyn).

Buffy, Lorne, and Angel were alone in the room Buffy had picked (right next to Fred's ironically).

"So," said Buffy, "she's your twin sister, huh?"

"Yeah," said Angel. _Cordelia, are we going to add any of them to the link?_

_I don't know, Angel. I know we can trust Buffy, Willow, and Dawn, but I'm not sure about Xander and this Anya chick._

_And Fred and Lorne?_

_Fred, yes, but I'm not sure about Lorne just yet._

"Angel?"

Angel snapped his attention back to Buffy. "What?"

"Can I tell you something?" Buffy asked.

Angel walked over to her, Lorne still standing on the other side of the room. "What is it?"

"When Willow brought me back, I was in heaven."

Angel was shocked. Why hadn't she told him this when he had last seen her?

"And everything in there…"

_Angel?_

_Fred? How did you…_

_Cordelia just added me to your link._

_Well, that's great, but I can't talk—er, think right now, Fred._

"…either. But here…the truth is…this is hell."

Lorne walked over to them. "You know, after having grown up in a hell dimension myself, I would beg to differ. I like it here. It's like heaven for me."

"So I guess it depends on who you ask and how you look at it," said Buffy.

"Either that, or Earth is fickle," Angel said.

Buffy smiled. "You should be funny more often." All 3 of them laughed at that crack.

Lorne took Angel to the side for a second. "I'm gonna go check on Connor."

"Thanks," Angel said as Lorne left. He had told his group that he didn't want Buffy and her friends to know about Connor just yet. If Buffy found out that he had spent that night with Darla…whew! She would FREAK OUT! And the same might go for Angela, but he wasn't sure about her yet.

"Angel, are you hiding something?" asked Buffy, crossing her arms.

Angel turned back to face her. _Time to add her to the link. _"Buffy, give me your hand."

"What?"

"Just do it."

Buffy took his hand and a golden light swirled around their wrists. _Whoa, what just happened?_

_I added you to a telepathic link._

Buffy looked up at him in shock, her eyes widened. _How'd this happen?_

_It's a long story. But you can talk to me, Angela, Evelyn, Cordelia, Wesley, Fred, and Gunn in secret and we're thinking about adding the rest of the group._

_Wow.

* * *

_

Angela was in the lobby with Dawn and Evelyn. None of the 3 of them noticed Tameeka walk through the door in Ghost form.

"Well, we'll just go get some rest," said Dawn, leading Evelyn up the stairs to the room they were going to share.

"OK," said Angela, smiling and waving at them, "See you in the morning." When the 2 girls were in their room and there was no one within earshot, Angela's smile disappeared. "You got some nerve coming down here, Tammy."

Tameeka came out of her Ghost form and smiled at her former leader, her hand on her hip.

Angela turned to face her ex-friend and walked over to her. "What do you want?"

"Just thought I'd warn you that going after us is a waste of time," said Tameeka.

"Melody sent you down here, didn't she?" asked Angela.

"Pretty much. But seriously, we could use you on the team again."

Angel came down the hall upstairs to the banister that led down to the lobby and backed up into the hall when he noticed Angela and Tameeka talking.

"I am not going back on the team, Tameeka!" Angela practically shouted, "I quit indefinitely 15 years ago and told you to get lost out of the country."

"We were in Mexico, this _is_ out of the country."

"Well, yeah, but--"

"You've been feeling it, too, haven't you?"

Angela quickly put her left hand over her right shoulder. "Feeling what?"

Tameeka rolled her eyes, scoffing, and scooted the neck of her brown dress top down enough to reveal a lightning-bolt-shaped mark on her shoulder. "It's burning. A dark power is rising."

"Uh, that would be you. Now get out!"

"It's not going to be that easy to get rid of any of us. We need your power, Aingael."

"OK, 1: My name's not Aingael, it's Angela. 2: If you need my power so much, you should have made use of it while I was on the team."

"Your power's risen anew since then," Tameeka said, pulling her top back up, "You sired the Amwyn a Difetha."

"What? No, I d…Evelyn."

Tameeka smiled.

"She's the Defender and Destroyer?"

Tameeka nodded.

"No, no, it can't be her. She never--"

"Say what you want, Angela, but we both know it's true. Famina looked into her. Let's just get this fight over with so one of us can claim the girl and this'll all be done. Finished. El…Over. Catch you later." She disappeared again.

"Hopefully, by then, you'll have learned some real Spanish." Angela turned to see Angel at the top of the stairs. "You heard the whole thing, didn't you?"

"Pretty much."

Angela was tired of this mess. She wanted the Gales out of the way now before someone got hurt and the blood was on her hands. And she needed to know more about Evelyn NOW. "Let's just go and find the Gales before the sun rises."


	5. First Attack

Chapter 5: First Attack

Angel and Angela walked through the streets, looking for anywhere the Gales might be.

Angela groaned after a few streets. "Where are they?"

"The alley on Grover Street."

Angela almost screamed. She whirled around to see Cordelia coming up after them.

"Cordy, what are you doing here?" asked Angel, turning to see her as well.

"Something stupid, I followed you."

"You're supposed to be getting some sleep and letting us deal with this," said Angela, starting to walk again, Angel and Cordelia following.

"Well, yeah, but I had a vision and I couldn't sleep until I came to help you 2.

"I didn't hear any screaming," Angela said.

"Long story short, the Powers put a little demon in me to keep the visions from killing me," Cordelia explained.

"Oh. So…where's Grover Street?"

The 3 of them kept walking until they came to the alley they were looking for. The first thing they saw was Darkana in Vampire form, feeding off a girl.

"Darkana!" Angela said. Darkana looked up at her and changed out of Vamp form. "Drop it."

Darkana shrugged. "Fine." She let go of the whimpering girl. "I won't kill her." She started laughing as the girl started to run off. "Bella!"

Isabella zoomed out of the darkness and snapped the girl's neck with her strength before anyone could blink. "Fast enough for you?"

Angela turned to see Isabella standing there. "You're all out here, aren't you?"

"Good guess," Melody said, coming out of the darkness as the rest of the Gales assembled in the street.

Cordelia quickly withdrew a dagger and threw it at her.

Melody started screaming when the blade went right through her hand and then stopped, holding up her hand to reveal that she wasn't feeling any pain at all.

Cordelia stopped smiling and Angel just stared at the half-demon girl in shock.

Melody pulled the dagger out and the hole it had left disappeared.

"Angela?" Cordelia said, making the Vampire girl turn to face her, "Is there something you left out?"

"I said they'd be impossible to kill," Angela defended.

"Well, yeah, but you didn't say all their wounds were gonna heal!" Cordelia yelled.

"I thought that one kind of came with the whole half-demon, combined powers thing," Angela said, "Just ask Wesley. He probably got it."

Melody tossed the dagger to Tameeka and pulled out 2 twin daggers. "So are we gonna fight with each other or amongst ourselves?"

Angela glared at the half-demon girl for a few seconds and then Vamped out. "Let's get this over with."

Angel Vamped out, too, and so did Darkana. Angela ran at them and pounced on Isabella, knocking her over.

Isabella kicked Angela off of her and her reddish-brown eyes turned completely red as she began to wolf out.

Melody swung her dagger at Angel, but he jumped up and out of the way before the blade could touch him. She spun around and the tip of the blade narrowly touched Cordelia's arm, slicing it open but not producing any major damage.

Even though the pain was shallow, Cordelia still shrieked slightly and heard Angel call out her name just before passing out.

* * *

Fred snuck down the stairs and through the lobby to the office. She heard a rustling when she came to the door and saw a small light. She walked in and saw Wesley jumbling through a bunch of papers under light of the lamp. Wesley jumped up and dropped his research as soon as he heard the door open.

"Wesley," Fred said, "what are you doing in here this late?"

"I'm, uh…" Wesley tried to think up an excuse, but didn't come up with anything. "I'm researching the Gales. There's not much information in the books I've looked in so far, but I was just now getting ready to start going through the Watcher diaries."

"Have you tried looking up Remori demons?" asked Fred, going over to him and picking up some of the papers, "Darkana and Divinity are half-Remori. If we found some stuff on those demons, it could give up some information."

"Why don't you just ask the demon herself?"

Wesley and Fred turned to see Divinity standing in the doorway.

Divinity walked over to them and sat on the chair on the opposite end of the desk. "Wesley, have you noticed a certain…radiation about me?"

Wesley nodded.

"My soul affects my demon side," Divinity explains, "I have 'hypnotizing beauty' but it only works on guys."

"If you know enough about your sister," said Wesley, sitting down on the other chair, "then you ought to tell us so that we can find a way to defeat her."

"You may be able to find a way to defeat Darkana, I'll admit that," said Divinity, "but my sister will still be unstoppable and your plan will not be carried out before she kills you. Plus, no one has seen Melody's demon side, and I don't think we _want_ to know what her unknown side is. And if Famina takes your memories, you're never gonna get them back. Tameeka cannot be killed considering she's already dead. Cassie would curse you if you came within 50 feet of her. And last but not least, Isabella is too fast to catch and too strong to fight. If you get too close to any of them, you're gonna regret it for the rest of your life and you'll never forget your mistake."

"You've faced them before, haven't you?" asked Wesley.

Divinity said nothing.

Before anything else happened, they heard a door opening. The 3 of them went into the lobby to see Angel and Angela helping Cordelia to stand up.

"Cordelia!" Fred went over to her friend to see if there was anything she could do to help.

"What happened?" asked Wesley.

"Melody," said Angela, helping Angel put Cordelia on the couch. She pulled out one of Melody's daggers and Angel took out the other. "She scratched Cordy with one of these and I think they might be…the Daggers of Cythrus."

"No way," said Wesley, "I didn't think they existed."

"Well, they do," said Angela, "Soul-sucking daggers that would kill any human they pierce and slowly take the essence of them from a scratch any deeper than what Cordy got." She took the dagger Angel was holding and put them on the table. "Don't let anybody touch them. Anyone who doesn't have any demon blood in them would die instantly from touching the hilts and the blades would draw blood from light contact, just like they did with Cordy." She looked at the daggers one last time, then looked at Angel and Cordelia, and finally up at the hall on the next floor. "Wesley, I need you to look something up for me."

"We're already tracking info on the Remori demons," said Wesley.

"No," Angela corrected, "I need to more about the…Amwyn a Difetha."


	6. Strike One

Chapter 6: Strike One

The next morning, Dawn and Buffy were the last ones to come down the stairs into the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel.

"So what'd we miss last night?" Buffy asked the rest of the group.

"Cordelia snuck out and followed us and almost got killed," Angela summarized.

"Wow." Dawn turned and noticed the daggers on the table. "What are these?"

"DON'T TOUCH THEM!" Angela yelled.

Dawn fell back in shock and landed on the couch next to the sub-conscious Cordelia.

"Sorry, but they're soul-suckers," said Angela, "Anyone with no demon blood who touches them is going to lose their life somehow."

"How happy," Xander said, "Let me guess. One of your old 'friends' was using them."

"You got it," said Angela, "We swiped 'em off of Melody."

"So what's Wesley up to?" asked Lorne.

Wesley walked in with Fred. "OK. We were looking these up for a few hours. I assume that at least Buffy is familiar with the Anointed One?" Buffy nodded. "Well, the other half of that prophecy was in Welsh and the Master didn't bother to translate it. 'And there shall be a time of chaos. And in this time shall come the Anointed.' Blah, blah, blah, et cetera, et cetera. 'And should die the 3 innocents, there shall come the Defender and Destroyer, whose hands will guide the earth. And the Defender and Destroyer shall decide, upon the loss of all they have, to lead the earth into darkness or the light.' But we can't find any meaning that makes any sense."

"I can," said Angela, "Tameeka came to the hotel last night and apparently all the Gales think that Evelyn is this Big Bad."

Anya spit out the water she was drinking. "What? I'll clean that up later. What?" She put her glass down. "Little Evelyn is some great, big evil? They've gotta be wrong."

Angela put her hand on her hip. "OK, 1: Famina saw it, and she's never been wrong about anything ever before. 2: Wesley said that the prophecy had to be translated from Welsh and Morris is a Welsh name. 3: The Anointed was sired just a few years before her. 4: It was talking about the death of 3 innocents and I sired 3 other kids in the same week I sired Evelyn. 5: I killed every family member she had before siring her, thus the loss of all she had. And 6: She was the first Vampire this century to not lose her soul upon death. Is there anything that points otherwise? NO!"

"I see your point," said Anya. She looked at Evelyn. The little girl was just hugging her teddy bear tighter, afraid to say anything. "Well, hey, Dawn turned out to be that big ball of glowing green universe-destroying energy called the Key, but the world didn't get destroyed then."

"Yeah, but Buffy died," Dawn corrected.

"Again, I see your point," Anya said.

"An, you're not really helping here," said Xander.

"And what if Evelyn is the Amwyn a Difetha?" asked Angel, going over to his sister, "We've never seen her without a soul. There's no telling."

"If she's as bad as the Anointed One without a soul," Buffy said, "than we are in big trouble if someone manages to bring her out."

"Teddy says they're going back to the Hell-Mouth," Evelyn said.

Divinity knelt down next to Evelyn. "Why would they go back to the Hell-Mouth?"

"Teddy says they want to draw power from it to release me of my soul," Evelyn said, "Can they do that?"

"Technically, no," Willow said.

"But Cassie can," Angela said, "We've gotta go stop them."

* * *

Several hours later, with Lorne still at the hotel to keep an eye on Connor, the group came to the outskirts of Sunnydale. Angela wasn't sensing the Gales' presence, so they headed to Spike's crypt first.

Buffy came up to his door and opened it. She found Spike sitting on his chair, watching TV.

Spike noticed Buffy and got up and turned the TV off. "Buffy. What are you doing here so-" He stopped when he noticed Angel and the others. "Oh."

"Hey, Spike," said Angel, "So you're fighting with the good guys now?"

"Yeah, but if it weren't for this stupid chip in my head they'd be dead already."

"Chip?" Cordelia asked the Scoobies.

"The military put a chip in his head," Buffy explained, "Doesn't let him harm humans." Cordelia started laughing. "I'm serious."

"I know, but-" Cordelia started laughing again. "It's kind of funny if you think about it."

"Cordy, now's not really the time to be laughing," Xander said, stopping her from laughing again.

Angela pushed her way through the middle of the group to get a clear view of Spike.

"Do I know you?" Spike asked.

Angela groaned. "It's you again."

"So I do know you?"

"Yes, William the Bloody," Angela responded, obviously annoyed, "All those years you were fighting the Gales in Italy, I had to listen to constant ranting even if you didn't know I was there. 'I killed 2 Slayers.' 'I saved my girlfriend's life in Prague.' 'I'm better than you!' Blah, blah, blah!"

"Oh, I thought you looked familiar," Spike said.

"You fought the Gales before?" Dawn asked Spike.

"Yeah," Spike answered, "After Angelus skipped out of the gang back in China when I killed my first Slayer, Darla, Drusilla, and I all ran into this little girl right here. After that, Darla went to serve the Master and Dru and I were feuding with this lot for 9 decades before we came here to Sunnydale. And in the middle of all that I killed the other Slayer back in New York."

"So, can you help us fight them?" asked Dawn.

Spike scoffed. "Yeah, right. You can't kill those girls."

"Yeah, we kind of figured that out, when Cordy here got scratched by one of the Daggers of Cythrus, which is apparently putting her emotions out of whack," Angela said as Cordelia started laughing again.

"You don't say," Xander said, covering his ears.

"Well, maybe we can-" Buffy started.

"WHAT?" Xander yelled, making Cordelia fall to the ground in another fit of laughter.

"MAYBE WE CAN-" Buffy started again.

"_WHAT?_" Xander yelled even louder.

Buffy went over and pulled Xander's hands off his ears. "MAYBE WE CAN-"

"OK, stop shouting," Xander said, stepping back.

Buffy groaned.

Divinity just stared at the 2 of them. "Are they always like this?"

"You have no idea," said Willow.

Angela rolled her eyes and then clasped her hand over her shoulder. "Guys…they're here."


	7. Fighting the Current

Chapter 7: Fighting the Current

Tara wasn't at Buffy's house when they got there.

Angela started to walk in with Evelyn, but they weren't invited. "Uh…"

Willow turned around. "Oh, sorry! I invite you in!"

Angela nodded and came in, with Evelyn right behind her. "So who's guarding Evelyn while we go fight the Gales?"

"I'll do it," Xander volunteered, "I'm too clumsy to be a fighter."

"Alright then," said Buffy, "So do you think the loss of 2 people is going to make a difference?"

"Oh no," Angela said, pretty much laughing. She then caught Willow's look. "Well, it's just that they're so strong and, not to pressure Buffy, but they've killed a Slayer-"

"Oh, boy," Buffy interrupted, sitting down next to Willow.

"Well, Willow is just as strong as Cassie so she could probably…" Angel trailed off when he noticed Cordelia. "What are you doing?"

Cordelia was sprawled out on the couch. "I'm trying to see if I can hear the ocean through this thing."

"You do realize that that's a couch?" Wesley asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cordelia asked, frantically, whipping her head around to face him.

"Nothing," Wesley said, holding his hands up.

Cordelia went back to her craziness.

"I think that over-excitement turned to crazed paranoia," Xander said.

"Well, we gotta get going before I lose their trail," Angela said, heading to the door. Everyone except Xander, Evelyn, and Cordelia followed. "Cordelia, are you coming?"

No response.

Fred went over to her and pulled her away. "Come on."

* * *

Cassie walked around the ruined remains of the old high school. She came to the Hell-Mouth. "Ready, girls?"

Melody looked around. The other Gales were all prepared for the spell. "Ready."

Cassie started the spell. "Perussi suus animus quod transporto is qua is renuo praecessi. Take is. Take is!" A white light formed a ball in her hands. She smiled evilly and crushed it. "That should do it."

It was then that all the Gales felt it. That burning sensation in their marks that allowed them to know that their missing member was nearby.

"Aingael," Cassie said, "We gotta get out." The other Gales left. She heard the gang coming. "Abscondo." She snapped her fingers and ran off with the other Gales.

Angela led the group into the library and abruptly stopped walking. "That's weird. The trail stops here." She turned back to face the others. "I hope we weren't too late."

* * *

Evelyn was lying on the couch next to Xander watching cartoons. Suddenly, she was tingling all over and then her soul was gone. Evil Evelyn turned to Xander, who was unaware of the change. "Hey, uh, could you go get me a snack?"

"The kitchen's right across the hall, you go get it."

Evelyn gave him an "I'm just an innocent, defenseless little girl" look.

"OK, OK." Xander got up and started to walk to the kitchen. "But just a warning, we don't have any blood." Before he could say anymore, Evelyn picked up a vase and smashed it into his head. It shattered and knocked him unconscious.

Evelyn seized the opportunity to sneak out the back, leaving her bear on the couch.

Meanwhile, the others were coming up the street.

"I don't get it," Angela said, "I felt them."

"Maybe you've lost your touch," Buffy suggested.

"Or maybe you sensed them right and they ran off just as we came close and Cassie cast a spell to keep you from feeling them out any further," Willow suggested (more spot-on than she had thought at the time).

"Or maybe we just weren't meant to fight them," suggested Fred.

"I like Willow's version best," said Angela.

"Well, you gotta admit Fred's got a point," said Anya, going up the steps to the Summers' house before anyone else could follow, "There are some things in life that you just can't control. Maybe this is one of those times. I mean, I always-" She stopped talking as soon as she opened the door and noticed Xander lying unconscious on the floor. "Xander!" She ran over to him and helped him sit up.

"What happened?" Xander asked.

"I was gonna ask you that," Anya said.

Angela came in and immediately noticed Evelyn's bear lying on the couch. She ran over there and picked it up. "I've got a feeling we were too late."

* * *

A little boy about Evelyn's age was alone in the park.

Evelyn came up to him. "Are you lost, too?"

"Yeah," the boy said.

"Come on, maybe we'll find someone."

The boy followed her through the park. "I think everyone's gone."

"Don't worry…" Evelyn faced him, wearing her game face for the first time. "I'm here." The boy didn't get a chance to scream before she bit deep into his neck and sucked out his blood. She tossed his body into some bushes when she was done feeding and then turned back into her human guise and ran off.

About 2 minutes later, Angela ran into the park, followed by Angel, Buffy, Wesley, Gunn, and Fred (the rest of the group was trying to get some answers out of Xander). She looked around the spot where Evelyn had been. "She was here." She closed her eyes and saw a flash of light followed by an image of the boy. "She was with someone." She opened her eyes.

"How do you know all this?" asked Angel.

"Increased senses," Angela explained, "Far above any Vampire including yourself." She got down on the ground and felt the grass. "OK, my sight isn't showing anything further than the boy she was with…I can't feel anything…I'm not even gonna try to use the taste thing…my hearing can only tell me things that are going on right now within a 10-mile radius…wait a minute…"

"What, you're smelling something?" asked Gunn, sarcastically.

"Yes."

"Well, that was a bull's-eye in the dark."

Angela got up and walked over to the bushes. She pulled away a few branches and revealed the dead body.

"Oh, boy," Wesley said.

Buffy walked over there and turned the boy's head to reveal the bite marks on his neck. "Vampire."

Fred went over there and examined it. "I can't say much…but I can tell you that the Vampire was turned in early adolescence."

Angela realized what that meant. "Oh no."

* * *

"So you don't remember anything?" Willow asked Xander.

"No," Xander said, lying on the couch and holding an ice bag to his head, "Evelyn and I were watching cartoons, she asked me to get her a snack, I got up to go to the kitchen, and then something hit me in the head."

"You don't think the Gales got to do their spell, do you?" asked Dawn.

"I sure hope not," said Divinity.

* * *

The Gales walked around the mansion Angel had lived in a few years before.

"You gotta admit," Isabella noted, "the guy has good taste."

"And so does his sister, in more ways than one."

The Gales turned to see Evelyn at the entrance.

Cassie smiled. "I see my little spell worked."

"I just had my first feeding," Evelyn said, looking down at her hands and ignoring Cassie. She smiled. "It was fantastic!" She started licking some of the blood of her victim off her hands.

"This is great!" Darkana said, "Now we have the Defender and Destroyer on _our_ side! There's no way those idiot Slay-runts can defeat us now."

Famina closed her eyes and her own smiled disappeared. "I don't know about that. They know already and they're still plotting to kill us."


	8. Loss or Triumph?

Chapter 8: Loss or Triumph?

Buffy came back into her house. "Angela picked something up in the park. Evelyn's lost her soul."

Willow stared at her best friend for a moment and then looked down at the floor, too shocked to speak.

"We gotta fight the Gales now," Angela said, "I don't care how powerful they are, this is war."

"So how do we kill them?" asked Xander.

"Who said we were going to kill them?" asked Angela.

"OK, that's a disturbing thought," Xander said, "I mean…letting killers run around the place like that?"

Angela picked up the Daggers of Cythrus and broke them. Nothing happened. "There. Breaking the daggers doesn't turn Cordelia back to normal. Melody is the only one who knows how to do that."

"How did you just-" Divinity started.

"Surprisingly, anger makes you stronger," Angela said, "At least, if you're me." They then noticed that her eyes had been green and were now fading back to blue. She looked at Divinity. "You've faced them before, You know how to kill them. What do we do?"

"You can't kill them," Divinity corrected, shaking her head, disagreeably, "It's not possible. I was after my sister for centuries after her first kill. Not only is she merciless, but she's fed that into the other Gales. The only way you can get close to killing them is the one thing that works on almost anything: beheading. But they'd never let any of us get close enough."

"What happened to teamwork?" Buffy asked, "I defeated the Master because Xander kept me from dying. WE defeated the Mayor because we had our own army holding off his Vamps. We defeated that…demon hybrid guy because of an enjoinment spell. The same rule applies here. The only reason you lost, Divinity, is because it was 1 against 6…or was it 7?"

"It was after I got my soul back, but it was still 7," Angela explained.

"Well, the point is now it's…" She started counting them. "…13 against 7. We almost double their numbers, we can take them!"

"Yeah, except for the fact that Cordelia is crazy, Xander is injured, Willow doesn't use magic anymore, and I have no power!" Anya corrected.

Buffy thought that over. "OK, that's the equivalent of 9 against 7. We still outnumber them!"

"Yeah, you lost me, Buff," Xander said, "I mean, get rid of the ones that aren't superheroes? That makes it 5 against 7. We can't do this!"

"Well, if we had Evelyn, it'd be an equal 6!" Angela said, "It's like we-"

"Wait a minute…" Angel grabbed the bear. "Didn't you hex this?"

"Yeah, but I only made it talk to her. It can't…do anything."

Willow smiled. "True, but that makes it a part of her. All her good energy and power was merely transferred to that bear when her soul was moved on to the afterlife! So if we can get it close enough to her, then we wouldn't need an Orb of Thessala to put her soul back! And if you could hex them again then, we could turn their power into abilities like yours and we wouldn't have to worry about her losing her soul again!"

Angela smiled. "That's a great idea! I think you're turning into my favorite!" She walked off.

"Yay, I'm a favorite!" Willow said.

Cordelia was just staring out the window in the kitchen the whole time.

Angela came up to her. "Cordy? Hello?" She walked over to the bewitched girl and waved her hand in front of her eyes. "Hello? Anybody in there?" She stopped. "Guess not." She sighed. "Melody better have a way to fix this."

* * *

Buffy peered around a corner. Willow's head appeared over hers…and then Xander's and then Anya's and then Fred's and then Angela's— "Would you guys stop that!" They all went around the corner.

"Sorry," Xander said, "Couldn't help it."

Angela rolled her eyes and looked around. "I don't see…or feel…anybody, let's go." She led them down the hall. Slowly, the gang made their way up to the roof and then Angela stopped them. "I hear something." She closed her eyes and listened.

"What're you getting?" Anya asked. Angela shushed her. "Sorry." Angela shushed her again. Anya just nodded.

Angela's eyes finally snapped open. "Evelyn…" She ran off.

"What about her?" Xander called after her, running after her despite Angel being hot on her heels.

Angela came to the edge of the roof of the building. She looked down. About 100 feet up at least. She rolled her eyes, bent her knees, and jumped over to the next building with no effort whatsoever.

Angel and Xander saw the whole thing. They looked at each other. "I'm not doing that," they both said.

Angela ran across the building and jumped onto the next one. By this time, she was losing the signal. She realized this meant she needed to rest. She stopped running. "Hmm…while I'm free…" She pulled her hair back into a ponytail. If you knew her well enough, you'd know that this meant she meant business. To top it off, her eyes had turned green. She caught the signal again…on the building across the street. She looked over the edge. 50 feet across. Across is a whole lot different than up. She stepped back…further…further…further…she was about to fall off the back of the building. She looked back at the building, focused on it, and ran for it. As soon as she was near the edge of the building, she jumped, somersaulted, caught onto a power-line across the way, slid down it, grabbed onto a pipe, flipped up the pipe, and spun into a window.

The rest of the team saw all this.

"Wow." Buffy considered the possibilities and didn't think even she could do that. And she was the Slayer!

"Dude," Xander told Angel, "your sister is cool!" Anya cleared her throat. "But not as cool as my fiancée."

Angela walked down a dark hallway.

"You know what I really hate?"

Angela whirled around to see Darkana standing on the roof with the other Gales and Evelyn right behind her. "When someone kidnaps your honorary daughter and turns her evil?" She then realized how dumb a comeback that was.

Darkana scoffed. "When someone doesn't know when to give up!" She jumped at Angela and attacked her. Angela kicked her off, in Vamp face now, and glared at her with the fire in her eyes. Darkana Vamped out after her and stood up. "Oh, you're gonna get it now." She suddenly wrenched forward.

Angela looked at Buffy. "I can handle this!"

"Oh, sure you can," Divinity said, coming up, "Because I was outnumbered and didn't take them either." Tameeka ran at her. She punched her in the chest and pushed her aside. "Confession time. They took me."

"Huh?" Xander spoke up.

"I've been dead for practically 100 years! Darkana killed me and since I was already dead, I pretty much went unaffected. Our kind of demon is really hard to kill!"

"OK, I'm confused-" Willow started.

"Who wouldn't be?" Anya cried. She kicked Darkana.

"Alright, let's try this in a different way-" Darkana started. She wrenched forward again. Evelyn looked at them.

"Aha!" Fred said, "I knew she wasn't evil!"

"Of course, I am, you twit!" Evelyn glared at her. "But I don't answer to anybody!"

Darkana pulled herself up again. "I'm just tired of getting punched around right now. I'm not used to it."

"Oh, of course, you are!" Spike said, "I kicked your sorry backside hard!"

Darkana looked at him. "Do I know you?"

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Vampire. Italy. Feud with Angelus' guys…er, girls?"

"Oh. Now I remember."

"Forget this," Melody said. She jumped at Xander.

"Xander!" Anya joined into that fight.

"What? Does nobody listen to the little girl here?" Evelyn looked around at the new battle looming.

"I always have." Angela came up to her. "Then again, I don't think I had a choice." Evelyn smiled.

Isabella pinned Angel to the side of the roof of the building. "You know, I always hated you. And I never even got to meet you before those dumb Gypsies put your soul back."

"Then you were lucky."

Isabella scoffed. "Are you kidding? I-"

"Hey," Cordelia interrupted, "I was wondering if-"

"I was talking!" Isabella whirled around and punched her in the nose, knocking her out.

"Bella!" Melody scolded her, "Now she's going to go back to normal when she wakes up!"

Isabella looked back and forth between the 2 girls. "Oops."

"Thanks," Angel said, "I was going to ask you how to do that." He Vamped out and attacked.

Angela got down on the roof by Evelyn. "Evy, this isn't you!"

"You just don't get it, do you?" asked Evelyn, "This isn't about me. It's not about you." She looked at the fight. "It's not even about them." She looked back at Angela. "It's about power."

Angela pulled the teddy bear out of her back pocket behind her back. "Since when have you cared about power?"

"Let me answer that question with another question: why didn't you tell me how invigorating your first feeding is?"

The fight stopped. The Gales all smiled, evilly and gloatingly. The good guys just looked at each other as if mourning. Evelyn really _had _fed? _And _she'd _enjoyed _it? Now they had surely lost her.

Evelyn smiled. "That's it, isn't it? You're afraid of me."

Angela dropped the bear on the ground. "How about the other way around?"

Willow noticed the bear and started chanting under her breath to reawaken the hex without Angela having to use her powers conspicuously.

"Me? Afraid of you?" Evelyn scoffed. "Like you could ever do anything to me, soul or no."

Willow abruptly stopped whisper-chanting when she noticed the bear vibrate slightly and give off a glimmer of light.

"You made me and you'll always have that on you," Evelyn continued. But it was then that her bear looked at her. It was the first time the bear had moved of its own accord…and Evelyn was the only one who could see it. "What'd you do?"

"Reawakened the hex," Angela answered, smiling. She lied down on the roof entirely.

"Yeah, but you-"

"Why are you doing this, Evy?" the bear asked her.

"Shut up!" Evelyn snapped at the bear. She turned back to Angela, who was slightly taken aback by the reaction to the bear's awakening. "What'd you do to him—it?"

The teddy stood up. This one Angela did notice, but no one else seemed to see it. "You know that Aunt Angie is right and not you."

"Stop it!" Evelyn yelled.

"Will, what'd you do?" Xander asked Willow as the conversation continued.

"I don't know," said Willow, "I did a full reawakening spell and it should have-"

"Willow," Angel interrupted, "you do realize that when we said 'hex' we didn't mean a real spell since Angela only has powers taken from an amateur Witch and isn't herself a real Witch?"

Willow thought about that and realized her mistake. "Oops. Well, at least it worked!"

"Would you stop it?" Evelyn demanded, backing away from the bear.

The bear ran after her…and said nothing. He just hugged her leg.

Evelyn tried to shake him off but felt herself weakening until their link was restored and her soul was coming back. Finally, she fell down on the roof, unconscious entirely.

"You just love to torture us, don't you?" Darkana asked Angela, crossing her arms at her.

Angela glared at her. "Apparently, you refuse to get the message-"

"You don't get it, do you?" Darkana demanded, starting to advance on her.

"No, you don't get it!" Angela shouted, standing up (both literally and figuratively), "She's mine! She'll always be mine! You can't have everything that's mine! And you can't have me! Now get out of here!"

Darkana glanced at the other Gales and then looked back at Angela. "Come on, girls. I think we've got enough out of this town." She jumped off the roof, followed by the other Gales and they all disappeared.

The group turned to look at Divinity...but she wasn't there.

* * *

Buffy, Anya, Xander, Willow, Dawn, and Spike all collected in Buffy's house.

"Is everyone OK?" Buffy asked.

"Just fine, Buffy," Dawn said, stretching herself out on the couch.

"So what about Angel and Angela and the others?" asked Xander.

"Who cares about them?" Spike asked.

"Shut up, Spike," Buffy snapped, "Anyway, Angel and his friends are going on the same way they've been and Angela and Evelyn…and Teddy…are going on the road again, possibly hunting down the Gales until something comes up that brings her back to Angel or even to us. Which reminds me: Spike, leave!"

"Fine!" Spike said, getting up from the armrest of the chair Xander was sitting on, "I can tell when I'm not wanted." He left.

"We need to get some sleep," Anya said as soon as Spike was gone.

"But first!" Buffy said, grabbing Willow's arm. The golden light swirled around their wrists.

"What was that?" asked Willow.

_Me adding you to the telepathic link Angel and Angela started, _Buffy answered.

_Whoa._

Buffy did the same for Dawn and Willow gave a place in the link to Xander, who gave one to Anya as well.

* * *

Cordelia was just barely able to walk around the hotel when the group came back. "Remind me again what happened to me?"

"Long story," Angela said, laying Evelyn on the couch. Evelyn was still unconscious, now hugging her bear close to her chest. Angela smiled, feeling like a mother to this Vampire child, and stroked a strand of hair away from Evelyn's face. "What am I gonna do about her now? If anyone else finds out she's the Amwyn a Difetha, they're all gonna go after her."

"I don't think anyone would be so foolish as to stand up to 2 Vampires as powerful as you 2," Wesley pointed out, smiling.

Angela half-smiled and then noticed Evelyn stirring.

"You know," Angel said to his sister, sitting down next to her, "you really are her mother since she has no family."

"I know…but it's because of me that she doesn't have a family," Angela corrected.

"Actually, it's the Powers that started this whole thing," Cordelia said, "They gave me the vision that let me know Angela was in danger and Angel, of course, had to help her and that therefore led to…Evelyn dying. Don't you think the Powers knew what they were doing?"

Angela half-smiled again. "Maybe. And I do love her like she was my daughter."

_That's it. I'm telling her. _Angel got up the nerve to tell her about Connor. "Angela, before you go, there's one thing you need to know…I have a son. A real son."

Angela looked at her brother. "What?"

"It's a long story."

"Long story short, he slept with Darla," Cordelia jumped in. She then noticed Angel giving her the "kill" sign. "Uh…did I say he slept with Darla? I meant he-"

"What?" Angela asked.

Before she could snap at Angel, though, Lorne came down with Connor. "Oh. You're back. I see that Angela is still here and-"

Angela got up from the couch and went over to look at Connor. "Oh…So now I'm a mother and an aunt." She looked back at Angel. "I'm OK with it."

Angel smiled.

"You should do that more often."

"Have a miracle kid with my sire?"

"No, smile."

"That's what I've been telling him!" Cordelia said.

Evelyn started to wake up. "What happened?"

Angela snickered, rolling her eyes and smiling. "I really don't think you wanna know, Evy." She helped her "daughter" stand up. "Come on, we gotta get going."

"You're leaving again?" Angel asked.

Angela smiled at him and looked at her hand, reminding him of how she had mixed their blood last time she had left. "It's not goodbye forever, remember?"

Angel looked at his own hand. "Right." He looked back at his sister.

Angela smiled and led Evelyn out. "See you later."

Evelyn looked at Teddy once they'd left the hotel.

Teddy looked at her. "You'll see them again soon."

Evelyn smiled. "I know. And I can't wait."

**THE END…?**


End file.
